Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kawan
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Pada hari yang membahagiakan ini, aku membawakanmu setangkai bunga oranye yang indah. /For #HBDOurHero Event


_Gopal mengerjap bingung. Seingatnya, dirinya sedang tidur di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Namun sekarang, dirinya tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang tampaknya dicat hitam seluruhnya._

 _Kosong. Hanya ada dirinya seorang di tempat menyeramkan itu._

 _Netra hazelnya berusaha mencari sesuatu di tempat gelap itu. Dirinya tak bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tak gemetar ketakutan._

 _Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang bertopi oranye yang familiar tengah berdiri agak jauh dari hadapannya. Tubuhnya bersinar terang, berkebalikan dengan tempat mereka berada saat ini._

 _"Hai Gopal. Kenapa kau gemetar begitu?"_

 _"Bo-Boboiboy..?"_

 _"Ahaha, kau pasti ketakut—UHUK UHUK!"_

 _Boboiboy tiba-tiba terbatuk keras, tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya._

 _Darah tampak mengalir dari sela jari-jari tangan kanan Boboiboy. Gopal berharap bahwa ia hanya salah lihat, namun apa yang tengah terjadi di depannya ini adalah nyata._

 _Sinar yang begitu terang di tubuh Boboiboy kini meredup perlahan._

 _Gopal mematung, menyaksikan Boboiboy yang akhirnya ambruk sambil terbatuk-batuk dalam diam._

 _Tubuh Gopal serasa bergerak sendiri tanpa komando dari otaknya, menghampiri sosok berjaket jingga yang kini sudah penuh dengan darah dari luka-lukanya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Boboiboy berlutut menahan rasa sakit yang tidak dapat Gopal bayangkan._

 _"Boboiboy! Kau tak a-,"_

 _"T-tenang, Gopal.." Tangan kirinya terangkat, memberi isyarat agar Gopal tak melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Boboiboy berusaha berdiri, walau usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. "Aku—Uhuk! Ba-baik kok.."_

 _Gopal berhenti melangkah, menatap Boboiboy dengan perasaan khawatir._

 _Boboiboy akhirnya berhasil berdiri. Napasnya tampak putus-putus. Gopal yakin bahwa seluruh luka di tubuh Boboiboy itu memberi rasa sakit yang amat sangat, namun entah kenapa Boboiboy bisa tetap tersenyum kepadanya._

 _Kini mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Saling bertukar pandangan dalam diam._

 _Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Boboiboy memulai pembicaraan._

 _"Mungkin kau tak bisa berpikir cepat, namun aku harap kau dapat memahaminya. Cepat ataupun lambat."_

 _Memahami? Memahami apa?_

 _"Mungkin kau juga penakut, tapi aku harap kau berani menghadapinya. Mau tak mau, Gopal."_

 _Gopal yang masih bingung akan perkataan sahabatnya dibuat terkejut dengan keluarnya air mata dari iris hazelnya sendiri secara tiba-tiba. Namun, Gopal seolah membiarkan air mata itu lolos begitu saja tanpa ada niatan ingin menghapusnya._

 _"Jangan menangis, Gopal. Kau harus kuat. Kaulah harapanku satu-satunya sekarang."_

 _Tubuh Gopal bergetar saat melihat darah semakin mengucur deras dari luka-luka menganga pada tubuh Boboiboy. Sinar itu kini menghilang, bersamaan dengan wujud Boboiboy yang menghilang perlahan-lahan menjadi kunang-kunang yang bersinar terang._

 _"Jagalah mereka semua untukku, Gopal.."_

 _Melambai sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang kini menyatu dengan keindahan cahaya dari kunang-kunang._

 _"Tidak.. tidak.. BOBOIBOY!"_

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kawan..**

 ** _"Kau akan selalu bersinar terang, walaupun kini dirimu telah tak dapat melindungi semuanya lagi."_**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios Sdn. Bhd.**

 **For #HBDOurHero Event**

 **~*oOo*~**

"BOBOIBOY!"

Napas Gopal terengah-engah, dengan tangan yang diarahkan ke depan. Aliran air mata bisa dirasakan Gopal di pipinya. Keringat pun bercucuran dari keningnya.

Lagi. Mimpi buruk itu lagi.

Gopal sudah jengah harus terbangun dengan keadaan menyedihkan begini. Padahal ia sudah membaca-baca doa berbahasa India untuk menghentikan mimpi buruk dan mendatangkan mimpi indah. Tapi, kenapa mimpi itu selalu menghantuinya setiap malam?

Gopal mengusap keningnya yang penuh dengan keringat. Dirinya benar-benar merasa seperti habis berlari keliling lapangan 100 kali. Tidur nyenyak tak dapat ia rasakan lagi. Ia pun terkadang takut untuk terlelap dalam tidurnya, namun ia harus tidur untuk mengisi tenaganya.

Merasa gerah, Gopal bergerak ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun pandangannya segera terfokus pada kalender di dekat meja belajarnya.

"Huh? Tanggal 13 Maret?"

Berpikir sejenak, Gopal tiba-tiba terlonjak kegirangan.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun Boboiboy! Hore!"

Gopal melompat-lompat gembira, sambil tangannya meninju udara.

"Aku harus segera ke Kedai Tok Aba nih!"

Segera saja Gopal menyabet handuknya, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Dirinya benar-benar bahagia hari ini.

 ** _Kau adalah harapanku yang terbesar_**

Gopal kini telah selesai memandikan dirinya. Dirinya kini merasa begitu segar dan semangat untuk bertemu dengan Boboiboy. Kakinya ia langkahkan ke meja makan, lalu duduk di salah satu kursinya. Disana sudah tersedia makanan-makanan yang menggugah selera makan Gopal.

Ah, Gopal sudah membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan bersama Boboiboy hari ini.

Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika bermain bola dan memakan kue coklat bersama-sama. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, bukan?

Gopal tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tak tersenyum.

"Dey Gopal, kau ini kenapa? Tersenyum-senyum tanpa alasan dari tadi."

Gopal akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya sang ayah tengah berjalan menuju meja makan, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eh, appa.."

Terkekeh sejenak, Gopal lalu mengambil nasi dan lauk pauk kesukaannya.

"Yah, aku cuma sedang gembira saja, appa.."

Paman Kumar pun ikut mengambil lauk pauk, lalu memakannya sendok demi sendok. Selesai mengunyah makanannya, sang ayah kembali bertanya.

"Gembira karena apa?"

Dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu gembira, Gopal menjawab sang ayah kini tengah mengunyah makanannya.

"Appa tahu tidak? Hari ini hari ulang tahun Boboiboy loh! Aku ingin merayakannya bersama!"

"UHUK UHUK-,"

Tersedak makanannya sendiri, Paman Kumar menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Gopal langsung saja mengambil segelas air putih, yang langsung diminum oleh sang ayah.

"Appa tidak apa-apa?"

Gopal menatap khawatir pada ayahnya yang masih sedikit terbatuk-batuk, walau tak separah tadi.

"Gopal.." Paman Kumar menatap Gopal serius, namun ada pandangan iba di dalamnya. "Boboiboy itu sudah-,"

Gopal tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat sang ayah terkejut.

"Aku ke Kedai Tok Aba dulu."

Gopal beranjak pergi, tanpa menyelesaikan sarapannya dahulu. Sedangkan sang ayah kini hanya menatap kepergian anaknya itu dengan iba.

 ** _Janganlah kau membohongi dirimu sendiri_**

Gopal keluar rumahnya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Dirinya tak sabar ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada sahabat bertopi oranyenya itu.

Sangat tidak sabar.

Di tengah perjalanan, Gopal melihat Ying dan Yaya tengah duduk di teras rumah Yaya. Kedua sahabat itu terlihat tengah asyik berdiskusi tentang pekerjaan rumah matematika mereka.

"Hai Ying! Hai Yaya!"

Kedua gadis itu sontak saja menengok ke arah Gopal.

"Hai Gopal!"

Yaya melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Ying tersenyum lima jari.

"Wah, kau terlihat sangat gembira hari ini, Gopal."

"Hihi, kenapa kau begitu gembira hari ini? Game Papa Zola yang baru sudah rilis kah?"

Gopal menggeleng sambil terus mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Bukan lah!"

Yaya mengernyit bingung sambil sesekali memainkan pulpen di tangannya.

"Lalu, karena apa?"

Senyum Gopal semakin mengembang.

"Apa kalian lupa? Hari ini ulang tahun Boboiboy!"

"EH?"

Kedua gadis itu langsung membelalakkan matanya, menatap Gopal dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Ah, apa kalian mau ikut aku ke Kedai Tok Aba? Kita bisa merayakannya bersama-sama! Pasti menyenangkan! Ya, kan?"

Yaya dan Ying saling bertatap-tatapan, lalu kembali menatap Gopal dengan pandangan iba. Gopal heran, kenapa semua orang hari ini menatapnya seperti itu? Ia sama sekali tak paham.

"Gopal," Kali ini, Yaya memberanikan diri membuka suara. "Aku tahu, sulit rasanya menerima kenyataan itu.. Tapi-,"

"Jadi kalian tidak mau ikut?"

Gopal lagi-lagi memotong. Ekspresinya pun berubah secepat kilat.

"Baiklah, aku ke Kedai Tok Aba dulu."

Dan Gopal berjalan menjauhi kedua gadis itu.

 ** _Terimalah kenyataannya_**

Gopal berjalan agak cepat ke arah tujuannya. Amarah kini mengisi hatinya.

"Eh? Kedai Tok Aba tutup?"

Gopal kini terheran-heran. Pasalnya, kedai coklat yang biasanya selalu buka setiap hari itu kini tutup.

Gopal berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm.. mungkin Tok Aba sedang ingin merayakan ulang tahun Boboiboy di rumah.."

Gopal lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah Tok Aba yang letaknya tak jauh dari Kedai Tok Aba. Tentu saja, dengan perasaan gembira yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah antik itu, Gopal mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya.

"Tok Aba! Tok Abaaa!"

Gopal tersenyum, saat pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan sebuah robot kuning melayang yang menyambutnya.

"Eh? Gopal? Ada apa?"

"Hai Ochobot! Uhm.. kenapa kedainya tutup?"

"Oh, itu.."

Saat Ochobot belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gopal melongok ke dalam rumah antik itu. Ia melihat Fang sedang mengangkat sebuah kardus lalu meletakkannya di lantai ruang tamu itu.

"Eh, kenapa Fang ada di sini?"

"Kami sedang-,"

"Kalian mau merayakan ulang tahun Boboiboy ya?"

Ochobot terkejut, begitu juga Fang yang kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu. Fang lalu beranjak dan berdiri di belakang Ochobot.

"A-apa maksudmu, Gopal? Kami sedang beres-beres, dan Fang ikut membantu." Ochobot mundur perlahan ke samping Fang.

"Eh? Kalian tidak merayakannya?" Fang dan Ochobot dapat melihat amarah yang begitu kentara di wajah dan kalimatnya barusan. "Tega sekali kalian! Dia itu sahabat kita! Bagaimana kalian tega tidak menyiapkan apa pun untuknya yang telah melindungi kita semua dulu?!"

"Go-Gopal, bukan begitu-,"

"Kalian memang tak setia kawan!"

"CUKUP GOPAL!" Fang memegang kedua pundak Gopal dengan kuat, lalu membentaknya sekuat yang ia bisa. Dapat Gopal lihat air matanya tertahan di iris violet itu.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH TERUS MENGANGGAPNYA ADA?! APA KAU TIDAK LELAH BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI HAH?!"

"Tapi, hari ini ulang tahun Boboiboy.."

"Iya, aku tahu itu.. Kita semua tahu, Gopal.." Pertahanan Fang runtuh. Air mata perlahan mengalir keluar dari matanya, pegangannya pada pundak Gopal mengendur.

"Tolonglah terima kenyataannya.. **Boboiboy sudah tiada**.."

Gopal menggeleng cepat. Tatapannya seolah kosong.

"T-tidak.. D-dia masih hidup.."

"Kau.. kau bahkan melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri.. Semua kejadian itu.. Kaulah yang paling tahu, Gopal.."

"Berhentilah membual, Fang.."

"Kaulah yang harusnya berhenti membual! Apa kau tidak mengerti?! Kau selalu menganggap Boboiboy masih hidup! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Betapa menyedihkannya dirimu saat ini?"

Gopal terdiam. Air matanya perlahan mengalir.

Gopal lalu berlari keluar, meninggalkan Fang yang berusaha menghentikan tangisnya sendiri dan Ochobot yang terdiam.

 ** _Kita mungkin tak bisa bersama lebih lama_**

 _Tubuh Gopal gemetar ketakutan. Robot itu benar-benar menghancurkan markas pasukan Kapten Kaizo._

 _Tak hanya satu buah robot, namun ada puluhan robot yang menyerang. Markas dengan pertahanan yang begitu kuat itu kini runtuh perlahan, darah kini menghiasi._

 _Semua orang berjuang, namun kebanyakan tak dapat selamat. Bahkan, pasukan yang melarikan diri langsung dimusnahkan tak bersisa oleh robot yang telah mengintai mereka dari belakang._

 _Semuanya bertarung habis-habisan. Saling bekerjasama untuk memusnahkan robot-robot tempur itu._

 _Ingin dirinya membantu, namun kini kakinya terjepit reruntuhan._

 _Dirinya sudah lelah karena bertarung tadi. Dan kini kakinya terjepit._

 _Sungguh 'keberuntungan' yang tepat sekali._

 _Sekarang, Gopal harus berbaring di lantai besi dengan menahan rasa sakit. Kedua matanya disuguhkan pemandangan pasukan-pasukan yang kini meregang nyawa. Bau anyir darah tak lagi membuatnya mual karena hidungnya sudah mulai terbiasa, namun kepalanya tetap pusing._

 _Suara Gopal juga telah serak, mengingat betapa banyaknya ia menjerit tadi. Ia pun jadi tak bisa memanggil siapapun untuk menolongnya._

 _Gopal baru ingat, walaupun ia menjerit minta tolong pun, pastinya tak akan ada yang akan menolongnya. Semua orang disini sibuk mempertahankan nyawanya sendiri, bahkan para sahabatnya pun termasuk._

 _Ah, Gopal sempat lupa. Tadi, ada seorang prajurit Kapten Kaizo yang menolongnya. Tapi prajurit itu tertembak peluru robot itu. Karena itu, darah menggenang di dekat Gopal sekarang. Membuatnya hapal betul bau darah._

 _Besi tempat Gopal berbaring sedikit bergetar. Suara mesin begitu jelas terdengar, membuat Gopal gemetar setengah mati._

 _Gopal menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan, memandang robot itu dengan mata terbelalak ketakutan. Robot yang seukuran manusia dewasa yang gesit itu kini membawa pedang di kedua tangannya._

 _Robot itu mengangkat salah satu tangannya, mengayunkan pedangnya dengan menargetkan Gopal yang tak berdaya._

 _Gopal kini pasrah, dirinya sudah pasti akan mati tak lama lagi._

 _Ia menutup matanya, hendak menunggu sang malaikat kematian menjemput._

 _"GOPAL!"_

 _Tak lama dari suara seruan itu terdengar, Gopal dapat mendengar pula suara pertemuan daging dengan besi tajam. Dirasanya juga ada sesuatu yang menindihnya._

 _Gopal dengan cepat membuka matanya, menemukan pemandangan yang tak lebih baik dari kematiannya sendiri._

 _Jaket oranye itu penuh dengan darah. Topi simbol harapan sang pemakai telah terlepas entah kemana, memperlihatkan surai hitam kecoklatan dengan beberapa helai rambut putih yang berkumpul menjadi satu._

 _Wajah pucat itu tersenyum padanya, menahan sakit yang amat luar biasa rasanya. Mata yang biasanya bersinar penuh harapan dan semangat itu kini kelam dan kosong._

 _Gopal bersumpah, dirinya lebih baik mati saat itu daripada harus melihat ini._

 _"B-Boboiboy..?"_

 _Mulut yang mengeluarkan darah itu terbuka, berusaha berbicara pada Gopal._

 _"K-kau..hh.. a-dal-lah.. sinar te-tera-khirku..hh.. Gopal.."_

 _Tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, Boboiboy menutup mata di hari ulang tahunnya._

 ** _Kita mungkin tak bisa lagi berbagi_**

Aura suram dan dingin itu tak membuat Gopal takut.

Pemuda berbadan tambun itu berjalan melewati batuan-batuan yang menancap di tanah di sekitarnya. Tak ada ekspresi jelas yang dapat terlihat di wajahnya. Tampak begitu kosong.

Matanya pun seperti menggelap, seolah tak ada semangat hidup lagi di dalamnya.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah bunga liar yang cantik berwarna oranye, yang warnanya sama seperti langit saat ini.

Langkahnya lalu terhenti di depan sebuah gundukan tanah dengan batu yang menancap di tanah dan dikelilingi beberapa buket bunga.

Ya, tepatnya, ia ada di depan sebuah makam.

"Hai, Boboiboy.." Tangan Gopal bergerak menyentuh nisan di hadapannya. "Apa kau... merindukanku?"

Hanya sang angin yang menjawabnya dengan lembut.

"Lihat apa yang kubawa ini.." Gopal tampak menunjukkan bunga oranye yang ia bawa tadi ke depan nisan itu, seolah sang pemilik nisan dapat melihatnya. "Bukankah ini cantik? Warnanya ini warna kesukaanmu, kan?"

Gopal harus puas saat hanya hembusan angin yang menjawabnya, lagi.

"Kau tahu tidak hari ini hari apa? Ah, kau kan pelupa. Jadi mungkin kau sudah lupa." Gopal terkekeh pelan. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Dan... tepat setahun kau meninggalkanku.. sendirian.."

Gopal mencoba tetap tersenyum di hadapan nisan sahabatnya, walaupun air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya yang gembil. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Boboiboy.."

 ** _Tapi percayalah_**

 ** _Aku selalu ada di sisimu_**

 ** _Selamanya_**

 **End**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan saya!**

 **Pertama, aku mau bilang makasih buat yang udah nyempatin diri dan berniat meninggalkan jejak (Iya, niat doang udah dihargain banget loh. Wkwkwk).**

 **Kedua, aku mau minta maaf kalo eventnya malah kuisi dengan ff angst XDD Huahahahaha. Saya juga mau minta maaf kalo tokoh utamanya malah lebih cenderung ke Gopal. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting Boboiboy jadi topik utamanya kan ya. Huahahahaha /plak. Oh iya, aku saranin bacanya sambil denger lagu Cecile Corbel - Sho's Lament atau Cecile Corbel - Arrietty's Song (Japanese Version). Cuma nyaranin aja~**

 **Terakhir, aku mau ngucapin,**

 **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, BOBOIBOY!**

 **Semoga BoBoiBoy Galaxy bisa sukses! Dan gak telat tayaangg lol.**

 **Semangat terus untuk Monsta dalam membuat animasi BoBoiBoy Galaxy! Kami, fans dari Indonesia, akan sentiasa sokong Monsta! Semangaaaatt!**

 **Sekian dari saya,**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond.**


End file.
